bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Mungus
Background Description Hugo is a large muscled bound human-like cartoon character. Like many cartoon characters his original incarnation was black and white with large black pie-shaped eyes. He is currently bald, but has a large beard with a matching twirled mustache underneath his round ball like nose. He also rocks a large pair of black shoes and a single white unitard with black stripes going across it. Along his body he also has visible black streaks of body hair on his arms and chest. In his Dizzyworks incarnation his skin has been given a more peach color and his beard, mustache, and nose are all painted red. His unitard remains white, but the stripes are now red instead of their previous black versions. His shoes have now became brown boots and his gloves were changed from white to a shade of yellow. Personality Hugo acts as the muscle for the Freakshow and with this comes his over inflated ego in terms of both his strength and skill. His only true concern is about his muscles and he only values his strength above all else, because of this he is often seen as "slow" and has been known to be easily tricked. However, he has a very short temper, especially when he is paired up with Harry and turns to violence to solve mostly all his problems. Despite his great strength he is deathly afraid of Jojo and will do whatever it takes to have her not get mad or at least take her anger out on Harry. Hugo is very prideful and will do anything when his strength is called into question, even if it means doing something really stupid to prove it. History Hugo Mungus was a cartoon character created at Joey Drew Studios and made his first appearance in the cartoon, "Festival of Freaks". In the toon, Hugo was one of the freaks who helped Jojo kidnap Bendy and is shown to be one of her main lackeys, along with Harry Hyena. When Bendy escaped, Hugo would help the other freaks try and recapture him, but kept getting outsmarted by the little devil and ended up getting hurt all the time by either himself or Harry. Hugo would take a break for awhile until "Sinful Symphony" where he, Jojo, and Harry would perform in Bendy's symphony. He would make his next appearance after the rights to Bendy were handed over to Dizzyworks, in his first Dizzyworks toon "Beauty is in The Eye of The Inkholder". Where he was seen alongside Jojo again trying to vote her up as the most beautiful toon on the island, which he did by trying to sabotage the other competitors. From here on Hugo would be seen in almost every cartoon Jojo would appear in, being her main lackey alongside Harry. Hugo would also get into television where he would appear on the show "Alice's Musical World" as one of the main antagonists alongside Jojo once again. Hugo is still used quite often in cartoons today as a reoccurring antagonist and was one of the "special mascots" that appeared in Dizzy World in the 50's. Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"Festival of Freaks" *"Sinful Symphony" *"Beauty is in The Eye of The Inkholder" Trivia *Hugo Mungus got most of his traits based on Popeye's rival, Bluto. *During the concept creation for the character, Hugo was originally going to be either an animal tamer with Harry being his pet or a bearded lady. *Hugo Mungus was the last member of the Freakshow to be designed by Gamerboy123456. *Hugo Mungus got his name during a contest where he was given the name by DeviantArt user (Shamira-g). Other names proposed were Schwartz, Hugo La-Fort, Greg, Kain, Strongman Duke, Cliff, Alfred, and Splanger. Gallery Category:Cartoons Category:Male